The Wrecks
is a place on Nassau where numerous ships lay in various states of destruction upon the shores. Jack Rackham states that it is inhabited by "opium addicts, lunatics, and men who think themselves to good to wear a condom."Dialog in II. History Season One The Wrecks is where Rackham and Vane attempt to buy the Urca de Lima's schedule from Silver, for he tells them to arrive there at sundown. They show up as promised, and Silver remains hidden behind some rocks, watching the two. He sends an Old Man to collect the pearls, but Vane kills him and shouts for Silver to show himself. However, Silver merely sends another person to collect the pearls. Flint and Billy Bones then attempt to apprehend Silver and retrieve the schedule and a chase ensues. Silver eventually burns the schedulem and when he is finally caught, he tells Flint and Billy this and that they have to keep him alive to get the gold, for he memorized it. During that incident, Rackham also loses five thousand Spanish dollars worth of pearls that he borrowed from the crew. Rackham thought he found Silver, but it was really a rotting corpse, and he saw this, he walked backwards and fell into the water. Weeks later, the Wrecks are used as a place of ambush after Anne Bonny becomes tired of Hamund and his treatment of Max. She convinces them that Rackham only lost half the pearls, and hid the rest. When they take Bonny and Rackham to the wrecks, they are attacked by Eleanor Guthrie's men, who kill Hamund and the rest of the men that he led there.VI. Charles Vane returns to Nassau after acquiring a new crew, and places an anathema upon Rackham and Bonny for the murder of Hamund and the rest of the ''Ranger ''crew who remained loyal to them. Season Two Jack Rackham becomes a pariah in Nassau after Vane's proclomation against him. While visiting the privy, he is beaten by several pirates. When he returns to the Inn, Bonny asks who hurt him. Rackham sarcastically asks how many men she thinks she can safely lure to the Wrecks. Season Four After the failed invasion of Nassau, Israel Hands finds and subdues John Silver on the beach while scavenging. Hands drags him back to his dwelling in the Wrecks and shackles him to a post. When Silver comes to, Hands tries to make him write a note declaring that he, Long John Silver, has returned to Nassau and is angry and has just killed one of the Governor's men, referring to a Redcoat Hands captured. Hands explains that the current reward for Long John Silver's capture is 500 pieces, and Hands believes that it will be raised after killing the Redcoat. When Silver refuses, Hands kills the Redcoat and orders him to write. The body of the Redcoat and the note are later found by Berringer's men. Silver figures out Hands' identity as the former right hand of Edward Teach and eventually is able to convince him to join the pirate cause. Silver sends word to Max to meet them late at night on a beach and Silver attempts to extract financial support from her. Max refuses and instead tries to arrest him. However, Silver and Hands kill all but one of her men, who flees with Max. Mr. Harrison, a spy in the employ of Captain Berringer, secretly trails Silver and Hands back to the Wrecks. The next day, Berringer sends a posse consisting of over a dozen Redcoats, several of whom are ahorse, as well as militia members with dogs. While Hands and Silver eat, they hear the approaching dogs and escape to the outskirts of the Wrecks. There, they are cornered by three Redcoats, who aim their weapons at the pair. The three Redcoats' throats are then cut by Flint, Dooley and Joji, who have arrived to rescue Silver. They then regroup with the rest of their men and Madi at the Abandoned House in the interior that they have made their temporary base. Notable Residents *Israel Hands *John Silver (briefly) *Old Man *Old Man 2 Reference Category:Locations